


海边

by px209



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 21:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/px209/pseuds/px209
Summary: 单纯地想写他们旅行而已。





	海边

桂看着车外飞逝的景象，就像是飞逝的那几年时光，不知怎地也就这么过来了。本以为分开后各有各的完满，但是只有在一起的时候才知真正的心安是怎样的可贵。天空上并没有星星，风雪遮天冷得很，车窗都蒙上了一层雾。透过雾能看到外面影影幢幢的路灯，昏黄的，竟让人想起那个分别的夏天。

桂抬起头对上高杉的眼睛，桂感到额头上传来柔软的触感，抱着自己的手又紧了紧。

“睡了。”他听见高杉说。

列车和铁轨撞击的声音就像是桂耳边的心跳，平稳而有力。高杉倚着桂的头，闭眼假寐。不一会儿两人都睡着了。

夜幕深了，列车就像是一把利剑，在密密的雪籽里穿过，劈开黑夜。

天角微微发白的时候高杉就醒了，而怀里的那位好像还睡得死死的。高杉也只得保持着已经麻掉的手臂盯着外面的天空发呆。

“是大海！”桂的声音沙沙还带着刚睡醒时的沙哑，语调却很激动。

“你什么时候醒的？”高杉揉着酥麻的手臂抱怨道。

而那人完全没有在意他的话，趴在窗口看着外面，“晋助，你看，大海！”

高杉这才注意到不知什么时候已经到了海上铁路。铁轨正架在海上，离海面不是很远，而放眼望去就是一望无尽的大海。空中红色橙色的云交织，将夜晚的灰暗碾为齑粉。一轮红日正缓缓上升，海面波光粼粼。远方传来渔夫的吆喝声和汽笛声——世界正在醒来。

趴在窗檐上的桂转过脸来对他笑，被捂了一晚上的脸上还红扑扑的。真傻，高杉想。他想说些什么，那五个音节在他舌尖萦绕，他从未想过坦率，他从未想过会对谁说出这句话，但此时此刻他只想对这个傻里傻气的长发男孩说。

桂的脸好像更红了些，赶忙把脸埋到臂弯里。意识到话已出口的高杉彻底放开了，他撩起桂的长发又重复了好几遍。桂被激得缩成一团。

令高杉想不到的是这个前一秒还害羞到埋脸的人一下勾住他的脖子吻他。一个毫无技巧地，蜻蜓点水式的偷袭。始作俑者笑着看他，脸被太阳晒得发红。

高杉眼神一闪，探过身去。


End file.
